1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a braking system, and more particularly to an improvement of a brake drum arrangement of a wheel of a vehicle wherein a wheel brake is disposed outside a tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the prior art brake drum arrangement of this kind, a plurality of wheel clamps for clamping a tire's rim stopper are fixedly secured to the outer side face of a wheel hub in the vicinity of the outer peripheral surface thereof. For this reason, a space enough for tightening clamp nuts to secure the wheel clamps is required to be provided between the inner peripheral surface of the tire rim and the outer peripheral surface of the brake drum. Therefore, the size or outer diameter of the brake drum is unavoidably restricted. This means that the space surround by the tire rim cannot be fully utilized for the brake drum, so that the braking capacity thereof cannot be further increased and there are inconveniences in case of performing maintenance and inspection of such prior art arrangement.